Touch input systems, which determine a location of an object or person touching a surface, can be utilized in a wide variety of applications and can require that a location of the touch input be determined with a high degree of accuracy. These devices are sometimes transparent and fitted directly over a computer display. For example, resistive touchscreens are touch-sensitive computing displays that are sometimes composed of two flexible materials coated with a resistive material and separated by an air gap or microdots.
Flexible electronics, also referred to as flex circuits, are used to assemble electronic circuits by mounting electronic devices on flexible plastic substrates, such as polyimide or transparent conductive polyester film. Flexible electronic assembles can be manufactured to conform to a desired shape, or to flex during use. Various etching techniques can be used to thin a silicon substrate to few tens of micrometers to provide reasonable flexibility.